Meu Camarim ou o Seu?
by Angiolleto
Summary: Depois do show, sempre o mesmo jogo. "- O que prefere Jay? O meu camarim ou o seu?". Padackles, Au.


**Titulo: Meu Camarim ou o Seu?**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **O Jen não é meu. Ele é todinho da Ana Ackles, não tenho nada a ver com isso.

Mais o meu Jared é propriedade particular, ok?

**Beta:** Minha Amorinha linda e perfeita, Ana Ackles.

**Resumo:** Depois do show, sempre o mesmo jogo. "- O que prefere Jay? O meu camarim ou o seu?".

* * *

Fim de mais um show. Posso sentir a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias e sei que o motivo não é só o fim do show. Saio do palco, procuro por ele. Meu sorriso se abre quando o vejo. Ele vem em minha direção, passos lentos, e eu sei que começamos nosso jogo novamente. Um jogo que os dois gostam de jogar.

Ele está bem perto. Perto demais. Perto demais em um lugar em que ninguém deveria saber de nada. Onde ninguém _pode_ saber de nada. Ele não liga. Nem eu. A tensão entre nós é palpável. Eu quero beijar esses lábios finos e deliciosos, do mesmo jeito que eu sei que ele quer os meus. Mas ainda sim, o jogo é mais interessante.

- Ótimo show, Jen. – Ele me diz isso calmo, tranquilamente.

Estamos realmente próximos. Posso sentir sua respiração leve em meu rosto, ele está com aquele sorriso que me diz que ele está planejando alguma coisa. Algo me diz que eu vou gostar, seja o que for. Hei! Ninguém pode me condenar por isso. Eu estou no auge dos meus 18 anos e preciso disso _agora._

- O que prefere Jay? O meu camarim ou o seu? – Eu não quero parecer necessitado nem nada, mas perto dele a palavra 'controle' foge do meu dicionário. E não me perguntem como um cara de com apenas quatro anos a mais do que eu consegue se controlar tanto assim. É sobre-humano.

- Eu tenho outra coisa em mente. – Seu sorriso é indecifrável, mas eu sei que existem boas possibilidades de ficarmos encrencados, grandes chances de dar errado, porém enormes possibilidades de isso ser extremamente prazeroso para nós dois. Quem está se preocupando com encrenca?

Ele se vira tranquilamente, como se toda essa tensão que está entre nós não existisse. Ele não se preocupa em parar para ver se eu vou segui-lo. Ele _sabe_ que eu vou. Começa a andar ignorando o mundo a sua volta e isso é uma das coisas que eu mais amo nele. Quando ele começa a jogar, ele não sai do papel que interpreta.

Chegamos à sala dos figurinos, – eu sabia que os planos de hoje eram grandes – nossas primeiras mudas de roupa do show já estão aqui. Logo as que estamos usando estarão também. Acho que vamos poupar as figurinistas de ter que trazê-las.

Mal a porta se fecha e eu estou contra ela sentido todo o corpo de Jared. Eu não sou pequeno, mas perto dele qualquer criatura é pequena. Jay é... Enorme, em todos os sentidos – se é que me entendem.

Ele está quase me sufocando com esse beijo. Ele morde meus lábios, suga minha língua e sem que eu perceba, ele já está em meu pescoço. Uma bela marca roxa, mais uma para a minha coleção, e ele volta para minha boca.

Como se estivesse chupando uma fruta deliciosa e suculenta ele chupa minha língua até quase doer. Ataca novamente meus lábios, até que eu tenho a possibilidade de fazer o mesmo com ele.

Eu não perco a chance. Seguro seu rosto, com as duas mãos, um pouco afastado de mim e olho bem em seus olhos. Ele é lindo. Deixo minha língua resvalar por seus lábios. Passo meus braços por trás de seu pescoço, quando ele inclina a cabeça para o lado, oferecendo-o para mim. Traço um caminho com minha língua da boca até o pescoço.

Com leves mordidas e sugando seu pescoço, faço com que ele relaxe. Quando o percebo bem relaxado, fecho meus dentes em seu pescoço, ao que o sinto reagir quase com susto. Ele está bem preso em meus braços e por isso não há nada que ele possa faze para fugir. Ele me olha com a cara fechada, como dizendo que não gostou da dor. Eu volto a beijá-lo fazendo com que ele se esqueça de tudo. Quero aproveitar bem esse tempo juntos.

Sinto quando ele me puxa, me leva para um canto da sala, atrás de algumas araras cheias de roupas. Do jeito que estamos não podemos ser vistos por ninguém, a não ser que se mexa nas roupas. _Ótimo!_ Ele volta a me beijar só para que eu me distraia. Com certeza tem alguma coisa em mente.

Não sei como, mas estamos no chão, sentados um de frente para o outro, e mesmo vestidos eu posso ver sua ereção já bem desperta, bem como seu peito subindo e descendo, pelos beijos trocados. Não estou diferente. Minha pele já está corada, e com toda certeza meus cabelos já estão mais desgrenhados que o normal.

Ele está me olhando daquele jeito de novo. Mais uma vez ele quer jogar, eu não resisto. Com um sorriso de canto e esse olhar ele consegue o que quiser de mim. Apenas com isso ele me faz gemer feito uma vadia. Pensando bem, não importa o que ele faça. Ou o que ele não faça. Eu sempre acabo gemendo feito uma vadia para ele. Eu _sou_ a vadia dele.

- Jen...

- Hm...

Viu? Ele só disse meu nome. Com aquela voz rouca, grossa e sexy, me olhando desse jeito – de quem vai aprontar alguma - mas ainda sim ele só disse meu nome e eu já estou gemendo para ele. Esse é o efeito Jared sobre mim.

- Se toca pra mim... Eu quero ver...

Quem consegue resistir? Eu só posso fazer o que ele quer. Porque eu também quero. Vou levá-lo às alturas. E pra começar, um pouquinho de tortura visual não é nada mal.

Eu abro minha calça olhando pra ele. Nada rápido, tudo tem que ser bem lento para que ele veja. Quero que ele perceba os detalhes, que enlouqueça com eles. Eu gosto de me exibir, gosto quando ele me olha com os olhos enegrecidos, a boca seca, apreciando - e muito - a visão que tem. Sei que ele gosta de me ver assim, a maior prova disso é que ele está estático, sem mover nenhum músculo, vendo cada mínimo movimento.

Retiro meu membro para fora da calça e começo a me tocar. Primeiro passo um dedo por todo meu membro, e logo depois o levo a boca. Eu o chupo, deixando-o bem molhado e levo-o de volta para baixo. Passo-o por toda a extensão do meu membro novamente, para depois segurá-lo firmemente. Minha ereção já está firme e eu começo a me acariciar. E adivinhem. Eu estou gemendo como uma vadia, só pra ele. Do jeito que ele gosta.

Fecho meus olhos, ainda gemendo pra ele e me tocando rapidamente. Posso ter certeza que se alguém me visse agora eu seria considerado um ator pornô. Não me importa. Desde que eu consiga deixar Jared louco de tesão, o resto pouco me importa. Abro meus olhos para vê-lo, e tenho uma visão maravilhosa. Jared está quase em cima de mim.

Ele coloca sua mão sobre a minha, e desacelera meu movimento. Dessa vez o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. Ele está me torturando com esse movimento irritantemente lento, e eu sei que ele está adorando fazer isso.

Eu estou parcialmente deitado, apenas apoiado nos cotovelos, enquanto Jared está sobre mim, apoiado em seus joelhos. Com uma mão em sua nuca eu o puxo e inicio um beijo sedento. Seus lábios vão ficar ainda mais vermelhos do que já estão, eu sei. Ele fica com uma mão no chão, além de seus joelhos e ainda manipulando meu pênis com extrema perícia e pouca velocidade. Ás vezes tenho vontade de xingá-lo. Claro, num momento desses, eu não fico só na vontade.

Quando ele consegue se soltar da minha boca, ele me olha, com os olhos escuros de tanto desejo. Ele tem um sorriso malicioso, mas contrastando com tudo, sua voz sai divertida quando ele fala:

- Eu já te disse o quanto você é lindo?

Me impressiona como ele consegue continuar com esse jogo, mesmo precisando disso tanto quanto eu. Mas se ele pode, eu também posso me segurar. Eu vou levá-lo as alturas hoje, senão eu não me chamo Jensen Ackles. Se ele quer jogar, então vamos jogar juntos.

- Hoje ainda não, amor. – Um pouco de provocação a mais. Eu passo a língua pelos lábios e dou um sorriso sacana. E só com isso eu posso deixar o meu homem louco. Eu quero deixá-lo louco.

Jared se abaixa um pouco mais, me beija levemente, quase com doçura. Como diria minha avó "tem caroço nesse angu". Depois começa a tirar minha regata e minha corrente, tranquilamente. Ele termina passá-las pela minha cabeça, e me empurra para que eu deite totalmente no chão.

Então ele começa a dar leves beijos e pequenas mordidas por todo meu corpo, enquanto murmura baixinho, mas de modo que eu possa ouvir "você é lindo".

Calmamente ele desce, passando do meu queixo, para meu pescoço, no tórax, pelos meus mamilos, meu umbigo, minhas coxas – onde não se contenta apenas com mordidas leves e me deixa uma bela marca roxa – sempre evitando meu membro necessitado, sempre dizendo que sou lindo. Ele sabe como me fazer enlouquecer. De repente Jared pára e volta a me beijar.

- Você é lindo Jensen Ross Ackles, e eu te amo. – Como não ficar estático, sem reação e parecendo uma colegial apaixonada com uma declaração dessas? Fácil, é só ter Jared Padalecki chupando seu sexo rijo, necessitado e gotejante, logo após dizer essas palavras. E o que eu estou fazendo? Adivinhou! Gemendo para ele. E muito, só para constar.

Com toda essa preparação eu não agüento muito tempo. Começo a me contorcer sob ele, para avisá-lo. Mas ele não se importa e continua a me sugar fortemente. Como um incentivo a mais para que eu me derrame em sua boca, ele toca minha entrada superficialmente.

É um orgasmo e tanto. Um pouco mais e Jared teria conseguido me fazer desmaiar. Eu percebo que ele já engoliu tudo que eu depositei em sua boca. Eu ainda fico um tempo no chão, tentando me recuperar da sensação maravilhosa que acabei de ter, quando ouvimos as figurinistas chegando à sala.

Jared está parado, com toda a tensão de sermos descobertos, estampada em seu rosto. Isso seria um desastre. Ninguém deveria saber de nós. É claro que Alona, Lauren e Katie, nossas figurinistas, sabem sobre nós. O que não significa, terminantemente, que elas tenham que nos ver nessa situação.

- Onde estão aqueles dois? – Ouço Alona perguntando, irritada. Não posso culpá-la. Ela só quer ir pra casa. Depois de um dia de show, tão cansativo, eu também quero.

- Eles devem estar se pegando em algum lugar, você sabe. – Katie, sempre com sua honestidade a flor da pele - Eu vi quando os dois se encontraram depois de saírem do palco. Um pouco mais de energia e eles se pegavam ali mesmo.

Por uma fresta entre as roupas, vejo Lauren acenar com a cabeça. Elas estão sentadas conversando.

- O pior de tudo é que eles têm uma entrevista com a imprensa logo, logo. Se eles demorarem muito, vai ser um caos – Ouvi Lauren dizer, num tom preocupado.

- Eu acho que eles podiam esperar até chegar em casa pelo menos. Não precisavam fazer isso aqui né? É muito arriscado... – Alona bobinha! Está na cara que elas não pretendem sair daqui tão cedo e eu não quero esperar que elas saiam para poder acabar com essa deliciosa ereção que Jay tem entre as pernas.

Eu me levanto sem fazer barulho e apenas coloco o dedo em frente à boca, fazendo sinal para que ele fique quieto. Jared me olha espantado, e eu sei que ele está morrendo de medo.

As três entrarem na sala não fazia parte dos planos dele. Ele até esqueceu o jogo que tanto adora, pelo medo que tem de sermos descobertos. Ou melhor, vistos. Elas já sabem de nós mesmo...

Chego mais perto dele e começo a beijá-lo – sentindo meu gosto nele – e isso começar a deixar meu baixo ventre animado de novo, tudo para que não possamos emitir nenhum som que possa nos entregar. Coloco minha mão por dentro de sua calça, e começo a acariciá-lo, mesmo com o pouco espaço. Ele me olha, não acreditando que eu vou fazer isso com elas aqui.

Retiro minha mão de sua calça, e começo a abrir sua camisa. Um botão apos o outro, eu a retiro e passo minhas mãos por seu tórax. Deixo sua boca, e sussurro em seu ouvido:

- Não faça barulho, meu amor. Apenas sinta...

Começo sugando o lóbulo de sua orelha, e posso sentir que ele se esforça para não emitir nenhum som. Ótimo. A tortura vai começar de verdade. Começo a correr minhas mãos por seu peito, acariciando-o levemente. Logo ele se inclina, se apoiando em seus braços, me dando mais espaço para trabalhar.

Corro minhas mãos por todo seu tórax até começar a trabalhar em seus mamilos. Aperto um deles, enquanto com a língua deixo o outro túrgido. Jared está se esforçando para não fazer barulho. Ele está mordendo seus lábios, e eles vão ficar vermelhos e inchados. Mas ninguém jamais poderia dizer que ele não está gostando.

Finalmente abro seu jeans, e o retiro. Ele parece até mais aliviado que sua ereção não esteja mais presa. Minhas mãos fazem questão de apertar suas coxas, afinal ele também merece algumas marcas.

Logo depois começo a distribuir beijos, desde o torso de seu pé, passando pela lateral de sua coxa, até chegar à lateral de seu quadril, onde dou uma mordida forte, fazendo-o levantar o quadril assustado. Mais uma vez ele me olha feio. Eu dou um sorriso cínico e volto ao que estava fazendo.

Minhas mãos retiram sua boxer e eu olho para toda aquela perfeição a minha mercê. Deus realmente é muito bom comigo. Chegando novamente próximo ao seu ouvido digo com a voz mais sexy e rouca que consigo:

- Te quero contra a parede, Jay.

Ele passa a língua sobre os lábios. Ele também está gostando dessa loucura. Tanto quanto eu ou mais, já que chega perto do meu ouvido, sugando meu lóbulo antes de falar comigo.

- Só para você, Jen. - Eu o vejo correr suas mãos desde seu pescoço até o quadril fazendo charme, antes de se levantar, se apoiar nos joelhos e colocar as mãos na parede. Ele joga o cabelo – seu lindo e maravilhoso cabelo, meu fetiche pessoal – ao olhar para trás e me dizer, apenas movendo os lábios, sem nenhum som: "Vem".

Eu não resisto ao charme Padalecki. Nunca resisti. Eu chego atrás dele, colando meu peito as suas costas, enquanto deixo minha ereção resvalar por suas nádegas lindas e macias.

Minha mão faz um caminho desde sua coxa, por seu quadril e seu tórax até chegar a seu pescoço, onde eu o acaricio e logo depois chegam a sua boca. Jared entende o que eu quero e faz isso muito bem.

Ele começa segurando minha mão, beijando todos os dedos e a palma. Logo depois segura o indicador e o médio juntos distribuindo beijos por eles, até colocá-los por inteiro na boca, deixando-os banhados com sua saliva. Quando eu os retiro de lá, puxo-o para um beijo.

Com os dedos já úmidos, procuro sua entrada, onde inicialmente só instigo, rodeando-a. Ele termina o beijo e me pede baixinho:

- Não me torture mais Jensen, por favor. - Eu sei que estou sorrindo cinicamente, mas é impossível não fazê-lo.

- É a minha vez de me divertir, amor.

Jared encosta sua cabeça a parede à frente enquanto eu volto a rodear sua entrada. Logo eu começo a forçar um pouco mais o dedo, ainda sim sem penetrá-lo efetivamente. Distribuo beijos por sua nuca e suas costas, e acaricio suas nádegas com a mão livre.

Ele começa a tremer em meus braços, sinal de que está tentando de controlar para não acabar com tudo antes da hora. Eu o recompenso aprofundando um dedo em sua entrada. Mas ainda não começo a mexê-lo.

- Por favor, Jensen, eu imploro. - Ele se vira um pouco na minha direção e diz tão baixo que eu quase não entendo. Mas como ele já está implorando eu resolvo começar com a festa.

- Se prepare Jay. E não faça barulho. - Eu giro o dedo ainda dentro dele e vejo Jared oscilar. Afasto-me um pouco, o suficiente para pegar minha regata, jogada no chão, e amarrar suas mãos juntas, e deixá-las apoiadas no chão.

- Não se mexa.

Dessa vez eu mesmo faço questão de lubrificar a entrada de Jared. Abro suas nádegas e começo a lambê-las como eu sei que ele gosta. Mais uma vez percebo Jared oscilando, e sei que um pouco mais e ele não vai agüentar.

Ele já está quase no limite, e eu ainda quero brincar muito. O preparo, agora mais rapidamente. Logo estou com três dedos em seu interior. Ele está fazendo um esforço enorme para não emitir nenhum som, e eu não sei como ele consegue.

Quando julgo que ele está pronto, eu me encaixo entre suas pernas e começo a penetrá-lo, bem devagar para que ele não sinta dor. Ele está tremendo. O começo é sempre difícil. Eu paro, para esperar que ele se acostume e me assusto quando ele joga seu quadril para trás, terminando de encaixar meu pênis em si.

Ele me olha, com algumas lágrimas no canto dos olhos e mais uma vez sem emitir som ele me diz "Se mexe". Eu, então, começo a estocá-lo primeiro um pouco mais calmo, mas logo depois estamos em um ritmo rápido e errático. Eu sei que logo vou chegar ao limite, mas quero que Jared também sinta prazer.

Pego novamente minha corrente e envolvo seu pênis com minha mão. O contraste de gelado e quente que as duas proporcionam, logo o levam ao ápice. Ele goza jatos quentes em minha mão e eu logo me permito fazer o mesmo dentro de si.

Por algum milagre divino, as meninas não escutaram nada, pois ainda as escuto conversando bem perto de nós. Elas não têm nada para fazer até que todos tenham acabado de retirar as roupas do show, o que pode levar algum tempo.

Eu acabo me jogando no chão, exausto, sem forças. Foram dois orgasmos maravilhosos juntos do homem que eu amo, mas parece que ele ainda está animado. Jared está sentado acariciando sua semi-ereção, com um joelho de encontro ao peito e a outra perna no chão dobrada.

- Eu ainda não acabei com você, Ackles. – Ele me diz baixinho.

Eu vou engatinhando até ele, faço com que ele abaixe a outra perna e me sento em seu colo. Começo a beijá-lo e ainda me sinto em sua boca.

- Como você quer amor? - Digo com a minha boca encostando levemente na dele, fazendo com que ele sinta minha respiração, ainda um pouco descompassada.

Jared acaricia minha bochecha, e logo depois a lambe, vagarosamente. Eu sei o que ele quer.

Eu me coloco de quatro à sua frente, e começo a sugá-lo. Jared tem um fetiche enorme com meus lábios em seu pênis. E eu sei como levar meu homem até o limite, para então deixá-lo preencher minha boca com sua semente.

É exatamente isso que eu faço. Eu o faço chegar perto e recuo algumas vezes, e ele sabe que isso só fará o prazer ser maior. Quando sinto que ele não vai agüentar mais, mordo levemente a base de seu sexo e sinto seu líquido morno invadir meus lábios.

Eu amo o gosto de Jared e nada melhor do que prová-lo dessa forma. Ele me olha satisfeito, e eu sorrio para ele. Sento-me novamente em seu colo e nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Encerramos o beijo e nos olhamos, ambos sorrindo. Até que ele me pergunta:

- Quanto tempo será que elas vão demorar pra sair, hein?

Quase como se o escutasse, nosso diretor entra na sala chamando as meninas para alguma coisa. Deus abençoe Erick Kripke. Nós nos levantamos e rapidamente colocamos as mesmas roupas que estávamos antes, tomando o cuidado de não manchá-las. Muito.

Temos que sair de fininho, ninguém pode nos ver. Já quase na porta, Jared me olha divertido, me dá um beijo leve e pergunta:

- E então Jen, meu camarim ou o seu?

Nós ainda temos muito que fazer antes daquela entrevista.

* * *

Bem, bem, bem...

Posso começar me escondendo atrás do meu Jay?

Essa fic foi feita como presente de Natal pra Ana Ackles.

Sim, nós estamos em março, e o Natal é em dezembro. E então a pergunta: vc está adiantada demais ou atrasada demais?

Sinto em dizer que é a segunda opção. Na verdade ela já tinha lido a história, afinal ela betou a história. E isso foi alguns dias depois do Natal. Nenhum atraso significativo. Mas como a minha imaginação pra esse título estava péssima, ela esperou até surgir alguma coisa que prestasse.

Por isso mesmo se o título estiver ruim, não reparem ok?

Mas isso não significa que eu não quero saber o que vcs acharam!

Eu escrevi, mas a fic é dela! Por isso mandem reviews, certo?

Bjss


End file.
